


How She Found Out?

by HuntressxTimeLady



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressxTimeLady/pseuds/HuntressxTimeLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry walks on something and learn something new about Edward and Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How She Found Out?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or its characters.
> 
> No beta, so any mistakes are mine. Sorry.

You see a beautiful girl standing at a door with a shock expression on her face. She had long blond hair, which was tie in a ponytail, her sky blue eyes was as wide as saucers. Her name was Winry Rockbell and she was a mechanic. However, right now, her mind was not on her work. I do not want to confuse you and keep you guessing, let us start from the beginning.

~Three hours ago~

"Man, how does Ed keep breaking his arm? I told him, a thousand times, to stop playing rough," mumbled Winry, while she works on Ed's auto-mail arm. There are several pieces lying around her, there is one huge plate that have a large dent and several scratches. It seems, Ed was in another big fight with the homunculi, Envy and it did a number in his arm.

Winry was grabbing a hammer from her work belt, when the phone went off. She sighed and glared at the phone, but put her equipment down and answers it. "Hello, Roc-," she was cut off, when a stream of yells was coming from the phone.

"WINRY! ARE YOU FINISHING WITH THAT ARM!?" yelled Ed Elric. She pushed the phone away from her ear and hollered back, "IF YOU STOP BREAKING IT SO BLOODY MUCH, I WOULD NOT BE TRYING TO FIX, ONE-ARM WONDER!"

"Wow, you didn't need to get all snippy. I was just asking a question," said Ed in a normal voice. Winry noticed that he sounded a little strange, but decided to ignore this.

"Well, don't yell at me. I'm almost finished; just give me two more hours, okay?"

"No problem, Winry. Umm, look I am a little busy. I call you back later. Bye." She heard the phone clicked before she could say bye back. She hangs up the phone, grabs the hammer and goes back to her work.

~Later~

Winry was able to complete the project without anymore disturbance. She board the train a rode it to Central, since Ed has to return to Central on Colonel Mustang's orders. She leans back on the seats and looks out the window at the passing scenery. Well, if my timing is correct, I will not be in Central for another hour. Great.

~Ed's POV~

You see the famous, Edward Elric the Full Metal Alchemist, with a bored look on his face. He is wearing his black workout shorts and a white T-shirt. His head was resting in his hand, while he looks at the obviously missing right arm. He groans and reaches for the phone to call Winry and tell her to hurry up. He did not notice that the door to his room open silently and someone walking through.

When he heard Winry's voice, he felt a pair of soft lips touch the nape of his neck. Of course, he instantly screams out what he was going to say at Winry, causing her to scream right back at him. He held the phone away from his ear, while turning to around and smiles at the person behind him.

"Wow, you didn't need to get all snippy. I was just asking a question," said Ed in a semi-normal voice. At this time, the person behind him took off their jacket and sat on the bed, wraps their arms around Ed's chest, and begins to leave small kisses along the jawline and the back of the neck.

Ed trying to listen to with Winry was saying, became an impossible feat; he only caught the last four words she said. He replied back, "Sure, no problem. Umm, look I am a little busy. I call you back later. Bye." He hung up the phone not giving her time to answer back.

He turns around, kisses the person behind him on the lips slowly, wrapping his one arm around them to bring them closer, and says lowly, "What kept you so long? I was beginning to think you forgot."

"Sorry for the coming late, but work calls and I must answer," replied the voice as they begin to go back to kisses. Slowly they undress each other and lay across the bed; Ed was on his back while the only person was kissing his neck, chest and going lower and lower. 

They were at it for three hours, so heavily into each other, they did not here the door open and see Winry staring there with a shock expression. Winry stood there for a good four minutes, hearing the deep chuckles going on under the sheets, when Riza Hawkeye happens to walk around the corner.

"Hello, Winry. Are you…what's wrong?" asked Riza in a concern voice, before she turns to see what Winry was looking at. She closes her eyes and reaches for the door, closing it promptly. Riza took a hold on Winry's arm and led her down the hall.

"Winry, are you okay?" asked Riza, she to turns to Winry, looking her deep in her eyes.

"I saw them…"

"Are you okay, Winry?" asked Riza again; thinking if she rewords it, Winry might come to.

"I saw them…"

"Uh…what is your name?"

"I saw them…"

"Okay, I need to take you to the hospital." Riza said as she pulls Winry in the direction of the Central Command Hospital. Riza enters the door and catches the eyes of a big man, who was dress in a blue uniform with a long white shirt on top, black boots and a stethoscope around his neck. He smiles warmly at the two females, "Well, hello, Second Lieutenant Hawkeye. Is there anything, I can help you with?"

"Not me per se, Doctor Baear. The young lady here is a friend of Edward Elric, she happen about a scene that going on between Mustang and-."

"Mustang and Hughes"

"WHAT?" 

Winry yells as a new image replaces the other one in her head and she promptly passed out. Riza and Doctor Baear were able to catch her and lay her on one of the hospital's bed. Riza looks down at Winry, then back at the doctor and said, "No, between Mustang and Edward."

"Oh, that is new, just let her lay here for a while and we will wait for her to come around. Maybe, we can find a way for her to understand exactly what happen. They waited a few minutes, when Winry begin to move and slowly gets up.

"Man, I had the weirdest dreams. I think it had Ed, Mr. Roy and Mr. Hughes and they all were in the bed together, laughing and doing "stuff". That is a weird dream, huh?" asked Winry, as she faces Riza and the doctor. When the doctor and Riza did not answer, she begins to get worry.

"You right, Winry that is a weird dream. How about we go out of tea or something," said Riza, with a small smile on her face. Winry jumps down from the bed and move towards the door. 

When the door closes, the doctor looks to Riza and ask, "Would not be better for her to know now, then when she walks on it again and goes through it all over again." Before Riza could answer, she heard a scream from down the hall.

"ED! WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MR. ROY! WHY ARE YOU BENT LIKE THAT?"

Riza put her face in her palm and move towards the door. As she was moving, she was thinking, "Here we go, again. They don't call him the _Flame_ Alchemist for nothing."


End file.
